


Fortune teller/Listen. No, really listen.

by Isimile



Series: Fictober 2019 [16]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: (at least hinted at), Alternate Universe - Victorian, Fictober 2019, Fortune Telling, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: Loki can't do it, he can't keep lying to him, can't keep pretending he's an actual fortune teller.





	Fortune teller/Listen. No, really listen.

“Listen. No, really listen.” Loki knew he sounded desperate but he didn’t care. Pretending to be a fortune teller had seemed like a stroke of genius. It pissed off his father (foster father, he reminded himself, still smarting from the revelation) that a member of his family was now well-known as a mystic. Not that society cared overly much. He was just the second son, after all, and some eccentrics were almost expected from the families of their social status. It earned him quite a nice sum from the idiots who believed him and his predictions. Coming up with new, ambiguous ones had been highly entertaining to him, especially when people actually believed them.

Then En Dwi Gast had come to see him for a prediction. He known of him before, of course, everyone did, but he’d never met him in person. He was pretty much the very picture of an air-headed eccentric gentleman with little to no regard to what others thought. Loki had found that refreshing.

In time, he had become one of his regular clients, seeing him almost weekly and staying longer and longer each time, just to talk to him. Loki had found himself enjoying those conversations very much. Gast had sometimes let glimpses of a keen mind show through. He also knew very well just how far he could go without endangering his position or affecting his brother. The more Loki came to like him, the more guilty he felt. Gast, for all his intelligence, seemed to believe Loki to really be a real fortune teller, he seemed to believe his predictions. Loki had always made sure to keep them ambiguous to keep them believable – though, if he didn’t like his client, he took pleasure in manipulating them into drawing the wrong conclusions and interpreting his words the wrong way – but for Gast he started trying to make them as good and advantageous for him as he could.

Even that wasn’t good enough for his traitorous heart. He couldn’t bring himself to keep lying to Gast. So he had resolved to finally tell him the truth. Even if it broke his own heart.

But that was easier said than done. Gast had not let him get a word in edgewise since they’d greeted one another. He kept talking, going off on tangent after tangent, barely waiting for Loki to acknowledge his words before he kept talking.

Loki tried to interrupt a few times but didn’t manage to. Part of it, he had to admit, was probably because he kept staring at him, trying to commit his happy, animated face and manner to memory for when he inevitably turned from him for his betrayal. But he couldn’t stand the suspence anymore, this bitter-sweet instance of seeing him for the last time. He needed it over and done with. “Listen. No, really listen,” he interrupted Gast mid-word.

Gast started, frowning slightly. Loki wasn’t sure if it was because of his rudeness or because of the desperation in his voice. “What is it?” His eyes widened. “Did you have an urgent vision?”

The breath that escaped Loki sounded more like a sob. “I didn’t. I don’t... I don’t have visions. I can’t see really the future. It’s a lie. It’s all a lie. Everything. Everything about me.” He bend over in his chair, hand fisting in his hair and pulling. “Again. I’m a liar, a fraud. I... I...”

“Shh,” Gast hushed him. He reached out and took hold of Loki’s hands, gently pulling them away from his head. “I know, Lo-Lo, shh, I know.”

“You know?” Loki asked. He hesitantly opened his eyes again and raised his gaze just high enough to get a glimpse of Gast’s face.

“Of course. There is no such thing as true prophecies or fortune tellers.”

Loki didn’t understand what was happening. “But then why did you keep coming?”

“Because I found your predictions amusing. Because I enjoyed talking to you. Because they gave me a reason to keep visiting.”

That sounded almost like... Loki hardly dared to believe. “I don’t understand,” he said quietly. Normally he hated admitting to not knowing or not understanding but right now, he was too confused, too heartsick to pretend.

“I played along because I think you’re interesting, because I’m interested in you.” He shrugged. “I hoped that, if we saw each other more often, if we could get to know one another more...”

An embarrassing giggle escaped Loki. “It worked.”

“it did?”

Loki nodded, a happy smile slowly growing on his lips. He turned his hands, to allow their fingers to tangle. “It did.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at [eleonorebirk.tumblr.com](https://eleonorebirk.tumblr.com/) where I will be posting my fictober and marvel bingo fills first


End file.
